Joy Is My Daughter
by TeagieDog
Summary: Follow the path of Joy Zabini, Carina and Blaise's daughter, as she goes to her first year of Hogwarts. Sequel to Zabini's My Husband and threequel to Malfoy's My Brother.
1. Acceptance

This is the threeqeul to Malfoy's My Brother. And the sequel to Zabini's My Husband. This story will follow the path of Joy as she goes to her first year of Hogwarts.

* * *

"Mum, mum!" Carina heard her daughter, Joy, yell. "What is it, darling?" She asked her. "I just got my Hogwarts acceptance letter." She exclaimed joyfully. Carina smiled. 'That's wonderful, Joy." She said. They heard the front door open and close. "Daddy, daddy!" She yelled running off. Carina chuckled to herself. Joy fit her daughter perfectly. She was always happy and care free. Nothing ever got her down.

"So, what's so exciting that you had to attack me, Joy?" Blaise asked. "I got my Hogwarts letter." She beamed. Blaise smiled. "That's wonderful." He said.

After Joy had gone to bed, Blaise and Carina sat together on the couch. "Well, I guess we have to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow." Blaise said. Carina nodded. "I'll take her while you're at work." She said, yawning. "Looks like you need to go to bed, too." Blaise laughed.


	2. The Kitten

"Joy Felicity Zabini, get your butt down here so we can go to Diagon Alley." Carina shouted to her daughter. "Coming, mum." She yelled back. She slid down the banister of the stairs and made an elegant landing at the bottom, her hair bouncing back into place. "Wherever did you get such curly hair child?" Carina asked Joy. Joy shrugged. Carina followed the girl.

Carina and Joy walked through Diagon Alley, getting her books, robes, and wand. They were walking through the streets heading back towards the Leaky Cauldron when Joy spotted something in the shadows. She crouched down to see that it was a small black kitten. Picking it up, she spoke. "Mum, look at this poor kitten, can I keep it?" She asked. Carina looked at the scraggly kitten. She smiled. "Sure." She said, scratching the cat behind the ear.


	3. A New Friend

"Bye, mother." Joy yelled from the train. Carina waved. Joy held up Jinx, the black kitten she had taken in, and made her wave. Carina chuckled. Joy stuck her head back into the train and went looking for a compartment. She sat down in a compartment and sat Jinx in her lap. She heard someone else walk in and looked up. It was a tall boy with black hair and green eyes. She smiled at him. "Hi, I'm James, what's your name?" He asked. "Hi, James, I'm Joy Zabini." James's smile faded. "Zabini?" He spat out. "Yes." She said. "Stay away from me." He said, walking out.

Joy sat for a few minutes alone petting Jinx, until someone else walked in. She looked up into the face of a young girl. She had long auburn hair that went to her waist. "H- Hi, I'm Beatrice." She said. Her eyes were bright blue, so light they almost looked white. "Hi," Joy smiled, "I'm Joy, would you like to sit with me?" She asked. Beatrice nodded. She felt her way to the seat across from Joy. Beatrice was quiet. "Would you like to pet my kitten?" Joy asked, trying to break the silence. Beatrice nodded and reached out her hand. She scratched Jinx behind the ear. "What's her name?" Beatrice asked. "Jinx." Joy told her. "That's a pretty name." Beatrice smiled. Her eyes brightened when she did so.


	4. Which House?

Joy and Beatrice got off the train at the station and followed the loud voice of a giant man. "Firs' years this way." He yelled. "Inta the boats with ya." Joy and Beatrice got in one of the boats and it lurched forward. Joy held Jinx to her chest to keep the small cat from falling in the water. She looked up at the giant castle they were approaching.

When they got to the shore they got off and walked towards the castle with all the other first years. In front of them stood an old woman. "My name is Minerva McGonagall, I am you headmistress, and transfiguration professor. Shortly you will be sorted into your houses. Your houses will be like your home during your stay at Hogwarts. You will live with your housemates, learn with your housemates, and most importantly get along with your housemates. You must also get along with the other houses. If you do the right things you will earn your house points, but if you don't and get into fights and the like you will lose your house points."

The woman ushered into a Great Hall and stood them at the front of the room. She started calling names. "Addams, Beatrice." She called. Beatrice sat down on the stool and it yelled out, 'Hufflepuff'. A small smile graced her face and she went to sit down. "Canes, Alyssa." Was put into Ravenclaw. Several students later and James Potter was called. He was placed into Gryffindor. He beamed as he went to sit down. "Zabini, Joy." Joy heard her name called and hurried up to the stool. The hat slid down over her eyes, she was small for her age, and listened as it talked to itself. "_Hmm, a Zabini, Slytherin, your family's in, but you're notably kind, so Hufflepuff is where you might mind, but you're also very intelligent, maybe Ravenclaw's where you're meant, your brave as a lion, I can tell, Gryffindor might work as well. A difficult choice, I can't decide, which ones would you pass by?" _It asked her_. "_Not Gryffindor." She whispered to the hat. "Anything but Gryffindor." She said. "_Not Gryffindor you say? Well, now let's see where you stay. RAVENCLAW!_" It yelled. Joy stood up and walked to the table and sat down as the students clapped.

After a delicious feast a girl yelling, "First years follow me," took her and the other first year girls to the dorms. She picked out he bed and set her trunk down, along with Jinx. "Aww, that kittens so adorable." A girl said. "Thank you, her name is Jinx." Joy changed into her pajamas and fell asleep on her bed.


	5. Meeting Hagrid

The next morning Joy got up and dressed in her Ravenclaw robes. She rummaged through her things until she found her schedule. Her first class was Care Of Magical creatures. She had it with Hufflepuff.

Joy and Beatrice walked side by side down the path to a small hut. They stood with a group of other first years when the giant man from the night before walked out. "Ello children. I'm Hagrid. I'll be yer professor fer this 'ere class." He said. "Now today we 'll be learnin' abou' unicorns." He said stepping out from in front of a beautiful horned horse. Everyone gasped. "Now, unicorns are a symbol of purity an' grace. The horn of a unicorn is made of a substance called alicorn. Many believe tha' the horn holds medicinal properties along with magical ones." After he finished talking about unicorns he allowed people to get closer to the creature. Joy got slightly closer to it.

"Would ya like ta pet it?" Hagrid asked. Joy nodded. He lifted her up and she ran her hand down the soft side of the animal. She smiled.

Joy walked to potions alone, having stayed late at Hagrid's. She walked in a few minutes late. A portly man looked at her. "You are late, miss." He said. "I'm sorry, I was helping Hagrid after class." She said. "Well, okay, just don't let it happen again." He said. She nodded and sat down in the first seat she came to. "Okay class you will be working in pairs with the person next to you. Now get to work." He said putting the instructions on the board. Joy turned to the boy sitting next to her. Green eyes met grey. Joy scowled, which was an odd look on her since she was _always_ happy. "Potter." She said. "Zabini." He scowled back. "Well, go get the ingredients." He said.

Joy got up huffily and got the ingredients. She got back and placed them on the table in front of the cauldron. Joy sat there a minute waiting for James to start brewing with her. But he continued to talk to the boy one table over. "Potter! Are you going to help me make this potion?" She asked. He waved her off. "You're the woman, you do the work." He said. Joy's eyes narrowed. "Womanizer." She said to herself starting to brew.

An hour later she finished brewing. She earned herself, and James, an O. "This is great work you two." The professor said. "thank you Professor Slughorn." Joy said. She walked out of the class heading for transfiguration.


	6. Melody

She walked into class and sat down next to Beatrice when she spotted her. The woman from the night before walked into the room. "Hello students, as you probably remember, I am Professor McGonagall, transfiguration professor and headmistress. Today we will be reading out of your text book to get familiar with some of the spells we will be using in this class.

Joy and Beatrice opened their books and started reading. They spent the hour taking notes on several different spells. "All right class, it is time to go.' McGonagall said, ushering them out the door.

Joy went and sat down at the Ravenclaw table and piled food on her plate. A tall blonde haired girl sat down in front of her. Joy looked up into the girl's misty blue eyes. She looked like she was half there and half somewhere else. "Hello." She said in a dreamy voice. "Hi." She said, swallowing her food. "I'm Melody Lovegood." She said. "I'm Joy." She said, wiping her mouth on her sleeve and holding her hand out to shake. Melody took her hand and shook it slowly.

* * *

Melody is much like her mother.


	7. Meeting The Rabbit

During her free period Joy found Beatrice reading a book in the castle courtyard. Her hands ran across the pages. "What are you reading?" She whispered, as not to scare her friend. Beatrice looked towards her voice. She smiled. "Alice's Adventures In Wonderland." She said. "What's that?" Joy asked. "It's a muggle story. Would you like me to read you some?" She asked. Joy nodded.

"_Alice's Adventures In Wonderland. By Lewis Carroll. Chapter One, Down the rabbit-Hole. Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank, and of having nothing to do: once or twice she had peeped into the book her sister was reading, but it had no pictures or conversations in it, 'and what is the use of a book,' thought Alice 'without pictures or conversation?' So she was considering in her own mind (as well as she could, for the hot day made her feel very sleepy and stupid), whether the pleasure of making a daisy-chain would be worth the trouble of getting up and picking the daisies, when suddenly a White Rabbit with pink eyes ran close by her._" Joy listened intently as Beatrice read to her from the book with the bumps.

"_There was nothing so _very_ remarkable in that; nor did Alice think it so_ very_ much out of the way to hear the Rabbit say to itself, 'Oh dear! Oh dear! I shall be late!'_" Joy stopped Beatrice there. "The rabbit is talking?" She asked. Beatrice nodded. "It is a fiction tale." She said. "_(When she thought it over afterwards, it occurred to her that she ought to have wondered at this, but at the time it all seemed quite natural); but when the Rabbit actually_ took a watch out of its waistcoat-pocket_, and looked at it, and then hurried on, Alice started to her feet, for it flashed across her mind that she had never before seen a rabbit with either a waistcoat-pocket, or a watch to take out of it, and burning with curiosity, she ran across the field after it, and fortunately was just in to see it pop down a large rabbit-hole under the hedge._" Beatrice finished. Joy sat for a minute thinking over what she had just heard. "Will you read me more, later?" She asked. Beatrice nodded. She closed her book and stood up. Taking slow steps she walked her way to the castle.

* * *

Catch anything about Beatrice? Let's see if you did.


	8. Slapped

Joy finished her first day of classes and made her way to Ravenclaw tower. She lied down on her bed and Jinx snuggled up to her. She petted the cat's soft head, and fell asleep.

The next morning she woke up and pulled on her jeans. She was glad it was Saturday. She walked out of the common room and down to the great hall. She sat down next to Melody and put some food on her plate. She was eating when she heard a cat yowl. Her head snapped up and she saw Jinx's tail caught under the foot of one James Potter. She shot up and grabbed her kitten "What was that for?" She asked, infuriated. "Your dumb cat was in my way." He said. "Jinx is not dumb." She said. "Oh, that's right, she just a street rat. Didn't you tell you stupid friend Beatrice you found her abandoned in Diagon Alley?" He smirked. Using her free hand she did something for the first time in her life. She slapped James Potter. "Bea isn't stupid." She said. Holding his reddening cheek in pain, James continued on. "Yes she is. Stupid little Beatrice doesn't even read normal books." He said. "Beatrice is blind. You are the stupid one, James Potter." She said storming out.


	9. Did You Say Beater?

Joy sat in the castle courtyard, crying. Jinx sat in her lap, rubbing her head against her. She felt someone rest their hand on her shoulder. She looked up at Beatrice and Melody stood above her. "I'm sorry," She said, wiping furiously at the tears, "It's just Potter. He's just." She said. "We know what you mean." Melody said. "He just kind of has that holier than thou presence." Beatrice said. Joy smiled a small smile. "Yeah." She said with a small laugh.

After sitting and talking for about half an hour the three girls got up and walked back inside the castle. Joy held her cat close as she walked through the corridors. She walked to RavenclawTower. She walked up the spiral staircase to the door with the brass eagle knocker. She waited for it to speak. "_What does man love more than life, fear more than death or mortal strife, what poor men have, and rich require, and what contented men desire, what the miser spends and the spendthrift saves, and all men carry to their graves?_" It asked. Joy stood a moment in thought. "Nothing. Man loves nothing more than his own life. Fears nothing more than his death or mortal strife. Poor men have nothing, the rich require nothing, and a contented man desires nothing. The miser spends nothing, and the spendthrift saves nothing, and all men carry nothing to their grave." She said. The door swung open and she walked into the common room.

After walking to her dorm she lay Jinx on her bed and sat down next to her. She took out a piece of parchment and a quill. She started writing.

_Dear Mother,_

_ I met the most horrible boy yesterday. I had to work with him in potions and he made me do all the work. And this morning he stepped on Jinx's tail on purpose and called her and my new friend, Beatrice, stupid. He is just an all around hateful person. His name is James Potter._

_Love,_

_Joy_

She took the letter to the owlery and tied to it the leg of a large barn owl and sent it on it's way. She walked out and down the corridor. Not paying attention to where she was going she ran into someone and fell down. She looked up at a brown eyed Ravenclaw. He had dark brown hair tied back in a loose pony tail.

"Oh, sorry." She said, picking herself up and dusting herself off. "It's okay, I'm Bennett." He said.

"I'm Joy. Where are you going?" She asked, seeing he had on pads. "Just to do some Quidditch practice. We're not scheduled for team practice but I like to practice by myself." He said. Joy had seen a few Quidditch games and enjoyed watching the players fly on their brooms. "Can I watch?" She asked. Bennett nodded.

They walked out to the Quidditch field and she sat down on a bench as he mounted and took flight. She watched him maneuver around the bludger as he carried the quaffle and threw it through the goal. Joy clapped at his skill. "Do you think you could teach me how to fly a broom?" She asked. "Sure." He said, dismounting.

After grabbing her a broom out of the supply closet, he showed her how to mount. "Okay, so first you hold your hand above the broom," He said, showing her, "And you say, 'Up'." He said, and the broom flew into his hand. Joy did the same and it easily came up. "A natural." Bennett said.

He showed her how to mount and take off. She followed as he showed her how to maneuver. Landing he asked her a question. "Are you good at catching small things?" He asked. Joy shook her head. "Than you're probably not going to be good at seeker. Let's try keeper." He said

Joy tried multiple times to block the quaffle but to no avail. And she kept dropping it when she tried chaser. He handed her a club. Flying into the air with the wood, she sat and waited for Bennett. Suddenly the bludger came at her. Using amazing accuracy and deadly force she hit the bludger straight on. It flew out of the stadium and bennett hovered below her, jaw dropped. Regaining his composure he said. "Well, looks like you're the teams new beater." He said.


	10. Proving Yourself

"So, Bennett, what year are you?" Joy asked Bennett. "I'm in my third. You're first right?" He asked. She nodded. "Cool." He said. They to their common room together, where Joy said goodbye, heading to bed.

The next morning, several girls, from different houses, approached her. They all began speaking at once. She only caught snip its of what they were saying. "Saw you with Bennett.", "Are you dating?", and "Such a cute couple." Were among them. "No, I'm not dating Bennett, I just met him yesterday. We're friends." She said. She shoved past them when they continued to question. She hurried to the Quidditch field. Bennett had told her they had practice that day in the morning. She walked out to a gathering of boys. The boys looked up at her arrival.

"What's a first year such as you doing out here?" A tall boy asked. "Bennett told me the team was meeting here." She said. "You mean chaser, Bennett?" He asked. Joy nodded. "Ben! There's some first year girl here, saying you sent her here." He yelled behind him. Bennett stuck his head out of the changing room and looked at Joy. "Yeah, that's Joy, our new beater." He yelled back. "You've got to be kidding, Ben." The boy said. "She's a first year, and a _girl_ at that." He said. "Jude, you haven't seen her hit, and that's discrimination. Would you like me to tell McGonagall?' He asked. Jude scowled and gave in.

Mounting her broom she flew into the air as the boys began play. She caught site of a bludger heading towards Jude. Flying towards it, she hit it just in time, causing it to fly into the stands. All the boys stopped and stared. Bennett smirked as Joy smiled smugly. As the ball came back towards her she caught in it one hand, it struggling to break free.

After practice all the boys were surrounding her. "Oh, Merlin. Joy, you're like our secret weapon. At the Gryffindor game they'll think we're crazy for taking you. Then we'll dominate!" The other beater, Bruce, said. "Yeah, totally." Allen, the keeper, agreed. Joy smiled shyly as she hurried to lunch.


	11. The Game Accident

Joy was in the changing room getting ready for the first game of the year. She quickly ducked out as the boys walked in to change. She waited for them to come back out when James, in his Quidditch gear walked by. He stopped when he saw her. "All dressed up an nothing to do, Zabini?" He asked. "Actually, I do. I'm the new beater." She said. James snorted. "Right. Nice joke. If they really drafted you, they're crazy. I'm seeker by the way." He said, walking away. Joy rolled her eyes and walked onto the field with the rest of her team.

She heard the Gryffindors, the team and the whole of the house laugh when they saw Joy. Mounting their brooms they set off.

About 10 minutes into the game Joy saw a bludger headed for Bennett. She swooped in hitting it away, and affectively hitting James in the head, (although she had no intention to do so). She saw as James fell from his broom, plummeting about 300 meters. She nearly fainted, and would have fell off of _her_ broom if Bennett hadn't been behind her to catch her. Suddenly another Gryffindor player caught James in the nick of time. The catcher and another player took him to the hospital wing. "All right," Madam Hooch yelled, "The game stops here, since Ravenclaw was in the lead they win." She finished.


	12. Lance Avery

Joy sat outside the Hospital Wing. She was still in her Quidditch gear. She stood up when madam Pomfrey walked out. "Will he be okay? I really didn't mean to hit him." She said in a jumble of words. "I don't know yet. I'll have someone inform you when I have something, now go on Miss Zabini." She said.

Walking worriedly back to her house, she ran into someone. She saw that it was Lance Avery, James's best friend. "Out of the way, Zabini." He said, shoving her. She hit the wall, hard, banging her head. She fell unconscious and slid down the wall.

Joy fluttered her eyes open. Bright lights surrounded her and she had a terrible pain in her head. "What happened?" She asked, rubbing her forehead. "You were knocked out on a wall." Beatrice said, standing beside her bed. "Avery." Joy said angrily under her breath.


	13. Revenge

Walking into her dorm Joy looked at her desk. A letter lay on top of it, folded neatly. She opened it and read it.

_Dear Joy,_

_ I'm sorry you had a run in with James. The odd thing is at one point his father was my best friend. Until one day. I'll tell you that story later, it's complicated. I'm sorry about Jinx and your friend, too. It'll be okay. Just don't think about it._

_Love,_

_Mother_

Joy smiled when she read the letter. Her mother always had a way of making the best of things. She curled up on her bed with Jinx and fell asleep.

The next morning she was met at the Ravenclaw table by a gaggle of boys. Her team mates and a few others. "Joy, are you okay? We heard what Avery did." Jude asked her. "I'm fine." She said. She quickly ate a piece of toast as she watched Lance stand up to leave. Following after she snuck up on him. He stopped and she tapped him on the shoulder. He turned. "What do you want, Zabini?" He asked.

Joy took the opportunity and punched him in the jaw. Lance stumbled backwards as Joy continued to throw punches at his face. After what felt like hours- but was really just a few minutes- she was pulled off of him. She struggled in the grasp of Bennett. "Joy, calm down." He whispered I her ear as McGonagall walked up. "Miss Zabini, I am going to have to give you detention for this. Tonight at 8 and for the rest of the week." She said. Joy nodded. She watched as she took Lance, with a bloodied face, to the hospital wing.


	14. Detention, with a chance of Love?

Joy walked to her detention with pride. She should have been upset, but it felt like a victory since she had gotten her revenge. She opened the door to McGonagall's office. "Professor, I'm here." She called. She saw a boy sitting in the front. She only recognized him because of the hair tied at the base of his neck. "Bennett?" She asked walking up towards the front. "Yes?" He asked looking up at her. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "I kind of already beat the crap out of Avery earlier today." He shrugged. Joy's eyes popped slightly. She smacked Bennett on the shoulder. "Really?" She asked smiling. He nodded. She was about to hug him, but McGongall walked in. "Miss Zabini, please take a seat." She said, Joy did so.

"For the next week you will be writing lines." She waved her wand and the sentence 'I will not clobber fellow students' appeared on the board. "And 20 points each will be removed from Ravenclaw." She continued, sitting at her desk. Joy and Bennett sat next to each other, writing over and over.

After detention Joy and Bennett walked to Ravenclaw tower together. They stopped at the eagle knocker. It spoke. "What is invisible and makes people suffer from symptoms like sweating and nausea, yet people can't survive without it?" It asked. "Love." Bennett said. The door swung backward letting them in. Joy thought the riddle was ironic. She blushed as Bennett gave her a side hug and said good night. She walked to her dorm and fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	15. Expressed Feelings

Joy woke up smiling. She had finally admitted to herself the night before that she had a crush on Bennett. She walked to the Great hall and sat down. A minute later Bennett sat down next to her. She felt her heart rate accelerate. Her breath caught as he leaned closer to her. "You okay, Joy?" He asked. She swallowed, sending her heart from her throat back to its place, and nodded.

Bennett shrugged and continued eating. Joy excused herself and walked away. She wiped at the sweat dripping from her forehead. She could see white spots in her vision and walked into a wall. Suddenly she blacked out.

She opened her eyes to the lights of the hospital wing for the second time in a week. Madam Pomfrey stood above her. "What's going on? Why am I here?" She asked sitting up. Madam Pomfrey pushed her back down. "Because you fainted in the hallway. Your friend Bennett will be back shortly with a plant you'll need to take." She said. Joy sucked in a breath. "Ah, I know what's going on." She said. "You are experiencing the symptoms of love. Do you have a crush on Mr. Arnold?" The woman asked. Joy nodded. "Well then you won't need the plant after all." She said. Joy nodded as Bennett walked. She tried to look anywhere but at him.

She kept her eyes on the ground as she and Bennett walked back to the common room. "Joy, why have you been avoiding me? Ever since we had detention." Bennett asked her, stopping. Joy shrugged. He turned her chin towards his. "Joy, I'm your friend, I know when you're lying." He said. Joy tried to look away, but Bennett held her face still. "Joy." He said simply. This one word made Joy burst. "I like you, Bennett!" She exclaimed. Bennett was shocked, he let go of Joy's face. "Joy," He said again. She looked up at him. "I knew I shouldn't have told you." She said quietly. Bennett took her face in his hand again. "Joy, Joy, Joy. You have no idea." He said, pulling her into a tight embrace.


	16. Train ride

Okay after the last chapter people have been asking, are you going to finish, and is there going to be a fourth. To answer both, yes. But I have to finish this one first. People are kind of assuming that this story is finished. It's not. This one is going to be kind of longer than the others.

* * *

Joy sat in the compartment, waiting for Bennett. He was busy talking to the Ravenclaw team about a recent win they had against Slytherin. She was happy. They were together, not technically since Bennett though she was a bit too young to be in a relationship, but in hers and his minds they were. She looked up as he walked in. She smiled. "Hey, Joy." He said. She waved. He sat down next to her. "Is it okay if the boys sit with us?" He asked. She nodded. A minute later they walked in and squished Bennett even closer to Joy. No one noticed how both blushed slightly.

Joy and Bennett sat, squished together, the entire train ride, no one noticing how flushed their faces were. "So, Joy, where are you going this holiday?" Jude asked. "To my grandparents house." She said. "Cool." He said. "Where are you going?" She asked. "I'm going to see my brother; he's a dragon tamer." He said. Everyone in the compartment gasped.

As the train pulled into the station, everyone stood up and stretched. Joy gave all the boys a hug. She let her arms stay around Bennett's neck slightly longer than the others, but managed to force herself to let go. She waved to the boys as she walked to her mother, standing alone. "Where's dad?" She asked. Carina smiled. "He had to go to work. Come on, he'll meet us at the manor." She said. Joy followed after her mother.


	17. Telling The Cousin

Joy walked up the cobblestone walkway to Malfoy Manor. She gazed up at the familiar house. She had spent many childhood days at this very house. She followed her mother in and immediately ran into the arms of her uncle. "Hey, girl." He said. She smiled up at him. "So, how's your first year been?" Draco asked. "Great!" She said. "Made some friends?" Joy nodded. "Enemies?" Joy frowned at the ground and nodded. "Who?" He asked. "James Potter." She said almost inaudibly. Draco gave her an understanding look. "I'm on the Quidditch team, though." She said, excitedly. "Really? What position?" He asked. "I'm beater." She said, puffing out her chest proudly. Draco smiled and ruffled her hair. She beat his hand away. "Stop it." She said.

Joy sat in her room as she waited to be called. She sat reading a book when Draco walked in. "You're just like your mother, you know." He said. "She always had her nose in a book, too." Joy looked up at him and smiled. "Is dinner ready?" She asked. He nodded. She got up and headed for the dining room. She smiled at her aunt as she sat down. "Where's Scorpius?" She asked. "He'll be here soon. He's visiting a friend." Astoria answered.

After dinner nine year old Scorpius got to the manor. "Hey, Joy." He said. She pulled him aside to her room. "Scorp, I have something to tell you. But you have to promise not to tell my parents." She said. Scorpius nodded. "Okay. I have a boyfriend." She said. Scorpius gasped. "What?" He asked. "His name is Bennett." She smiled. "Why did I need to know that?" He asked. "I just needed to tell someone." Joy said.


	18. Christmas Time

For several days following the whole household was preparing for the holiday. Scorpius and Joy were busy putting mistletoe up around the manor. He stood holding a ladder still while she put one in place.

"Joy, aren't these enchanted?" He asked nervously. "Yes, but they're enchanted only to work on the adults. No need to worry." She heard him sigh below her in relief. "There, last one." She said. "Come on; let's see how Uncle Draco's doing with the tree. They walked into the living room, where Draco was putting up the tree. "Is it ready yet, daddy?" Scorpius asked. "Just finished. Why don't you two start decorating." He said, pushing a box of decorations at them.

They started hanging baubles and nick-knacks from the branches. "So, about this Bennett boy." Scorpius started. "Not here, Scorp. I don't want my parents to know yet." Joy stopped him as she continued to distribute tree decorations.

Scorpius and Joy rushed to the dining room when they were called. They were both starving. They hadn't eaten much with all the decorating they were doing. They were scarfing down food quicker than anyone else at the table.

After dinner the two cousins sat in Joy's room. "Now can we talk?" Scorpius asked. Joy nodded. "So, when did you meet this Bennett?" He asked. "A week or so into school." She answered. "And you started dating when?" Scorpius asked. Joy shrugged. "A few days ago." She replied.

Scorpius and Joy walked down the stairs to the living room, where Narcissa was already placing Christmas gifts. "Merry Christmas Eve." She said to her grandchildren. They ran into her arms and hugged her. "Are you ready for this evening?" She asked, holding them at arms length. The two nodded. "Good."

Scorpius and Joy sat impatient all day waiting for that evening to come. They began running when they heard their names being called. "Okay." Draco said when they were downstairs. "Pick a present." Joy threw herself into the pile of presents, searching for her name. She picked one up when she finally saw it. It was small and wrapped in silver paper. It shone like her eyes. She saw Scorpius diving into a pile, still searching for his. She saw him finally emerge, a huge grin across his face. She ripped the paper off of her present and opened the box. Inside was a ring. It had a tiny ruby set in the silver band. "It's beautiful." She said. Joy slipped it on her finger. She watched Scorpius rip the paper off of his present in a frenzy. He pulled a long black cloak out of the large box. Joy could see the disappointment on his face. But he quickly covered it up with a fake smile. "Thanks." He said unenthusiastically.

The next morning Joy walked down the stairs. Scorpius was already waiting for the adults. She sat down and sorted out her presents. She looked up as the others walked in. They sat down on the couches. Joy opened one of the presents carefully. It was a crème colored cashmere scarf with a _J_ stitched into it that matched her mothers. "Wow." She said, putting it around her neck. Draco smiled. "Your welcome." He said. Scorpius was about to open a box when his father stopped him. "Wait, there's something for you." He said. He pulled a covered cage from behind the couch. Scorpius took off the cover and a tiny owl fluttered into view. "Awesome." He said. "What are you going to name her?" Joy asked. "Eve." He said. He smiled. He opened the cage and the bird flew out. It landed on top of Joy's head.


	19. Another Train Trip

Joy waved to her mother as she got on the train. She walked down the aisle until she ran into James. He looked past her at her mother. "That your mother, Zabini? I never knew that my father's ex-best friend became a Zabini." He said, shoving past her. She stared after him, a questioning look on her face. Ex-best friend? No Malfoy had ever been friends with a Potter. She knew that. Had James been serious or had he been pulling her leg. She didn't have much time to think about it because her team mates found her and pulled her away. She was plunked down in a seat. Suddenly someone was sitting on her lap. She looked at the face of her fellow beater. "Bruce, get off of me." She said, shoving him to the floor. The boys laughed. "Fine, if you don't someone on your lap, why don't you do the sitting." Someone said, picking her up and placing her on _his_ lap. She turned in frustration to Bennett's face. Her anger melted and she smiled. "Hey, Bennett." She said. "Oooh." The boys said. "Looks like someone has a _cruuush_." Jude said. Joy rolled her eyes. "I do not." She said, sticking her tongue out. "Prove it. If you don't you won't be too shy to give Ben a kiss." He said. Bennett and Joy shared a glance. She turned to him and planted a kiss on his cheek. Jude looked surprised. Bruce let out a wolf whistle. Joy smirked. "Told you." She said.


	20. Carina Finds The Letters

Carina looked up at the screech of an owl. A large barn owl flew towards her. It landed in front of her and dropped a letter. She picked it up. Opening it she read what it said.

_Dear Mother,_

_ I ran into Potter again. He noticed you. He said something very curious. He said that you were his father's ex-best friend. What was he talking about? I'm not sure if he was serious or if he was just trying to get into my head. Please answer soon._

_Love,_

_Joy_

Carina groaned. She had never wanted to tell her daughter about Hermione. Merlin, she didn't want to have ever known Hermione. Picking up a quill she began writing.

_Dearest Joy,_

_ That is a story for when I can see you face to face. For now try not to think about it. It's a very complicated story._

_Love,_

_Mother_

She folded it up and tied it to the leg of her owl, Elliott. She watched the tiny bird fly off. She sighed. "What's wrong, honey?" Blaise asked. "Joy met James Potter, and he let slip something about Hermione." She said. Blaise gave her a knowing look and wrapped his arms around her.

Carina thought about the best way to tell Joy about Hermione. It was going to be difficult. It's not easy telling your daughter that you were a different person at one point. She racked her brain for the answer. She ran a conversation through her head, looking for the right words. If only that stupid James Potter hadn't seen her, or his idiot of a father hadn't said anything. She sighed, it was too late now. She decided to think about it later. She walked to her daughter's room. She sat on the small bed. She ran her hand across the soft, purple velvet covers. She put her head on the pillow. Oddly it felt like there was paper under it. Reaching her hand under it she felt several sheets of it. They all had unfamiliar writing. It wasn't Joy's defined letters. It was more refined, masculine almost. She picked one at random and read it.

_Dear Joy,_

_ How has your vacation been? Mine's been horrific. My parents have been fighting the whole time. I miss you. Can't wait for break to be over so I can see you. _

_Stay beautiful,_

_Bennett_

Curious, Carina read another.

_Dear Joy,_

_ I'm glad to hear you're doing fine. Mum and Dad finally stopped fighting. It's odd. They hate each other's guts yet they still stay together. It's like they're doing it for us, but we would be better off if they separated. I'm sorry if I burden you with my problems._

_Love always,_

_Bennett_

Carina felt heat rise in her face. Stay beautiful? Love always? What was this boy doing writing these things to _her_ daughter? "Blaise!" She screamed. "Carina, what is it?" He asked his wife. "look at these letters. They're to Joy from some boy." She said enraged. Blaise read over the letters Carina held. His ears started to redden. "Who is this boy?" He asked. "I don't know." Carina answered. "I'll talk to her about it next time she returns home." She said.


	21. Caused By A Mother

Joy walked out into the castle courtyard. She stopped when she saw the group before her. Gathered around a fountain was James, Victoire, Dominique, Louise, Fred, Roxanne, and Molly Weasley, Teddy Lupin, and Lance. She turned to leave, but she was already spotted. "Hey, where you going, Zabini?" James asked. She turned slowly to face the group. A smirk that look like it belonged on her uncle's face graced James's. "None of your business, Potter?" She asked. His name was venom on her tongue. "Actually I think it is. You were walking by, so I deserve to know." He said. "James, leave the poor kid alone." Lupin said. "For your information, Lupin, I don't need your help." She said, storming away. She frowned to herself as she walked away. Teddy had stood up for her against James, and she had shoved him away. They could have been friends. She stopped in a corridor. She rested her head against the wall. Why was she so emotional lately? She ran her hand through her hair and walked up to Ravenclaw tower. Coming to the brass eagle knocker it spoke. "At night they come without being fetched. By day they are lost without being stolen. What are they?" It asked. "The stars." She replied. The door swung inward and she walked in. She walked up the stairs to her dorm. Collapsing on her bed she started to drift to sleep, but was awoken by two owls landing by her head. One cooed. She fell off of her bed, startled. She picked up one of the letters the owls left. She opened it.

_Dear Joy, _

_ That is a story for when I can see you face to face. For now try not to think about it. It's a very complicated story._

_Love,_

_Mother_

Joy understood. It must be complicated being friends with the father of a complete jerk. She opened the other one, expecting it to be a simple explanation before she got the whole story.

_Joy,_

_ I was in your room today when I came across some letters._

Joy's face froze in horror. She knew the letters.

_I read a few and was surprised to find they were from a boy named Bennett, saying various things, like 'love'. Who is this boy?_

_Mother_

Joy groaned and rolled over. She should have known better than to put those precious letters under her pillow. She struggled to get back to sleep, but panic swallowed her. She eventually sat up and stared out the window between Melody and a girl named Shay's beds. She watched as the moon set and the sun rose.

Melody sat up and yawned. "You been up long?" She asked. "All night. Couldn't sleep." Joy replied. "Why not?" The blonde asked. "Mum. She found Bennett's letters to me." Joy stood up and walked out. It was Saturday. She sat down at the Ravenclaw table next to Bennett. "Ben," She whispered, "we need to talk." She said. Bennett nodded. Joy stood up and walked out. She waited a minute for Bennett. She grabbed his hand and pulled him aside when he walked out. "What is it?" He asked. "Mum somehow found your letters." Joy replied. Bennett put his hands to his temples and started to rub at the beginning of a head ache. Joy put her hand on his arm. "Bennett, I love you, but we can't work right now." She said. Bennett sighed. He nodded. He pulled Joy into a tight embrace.

* * *

Sorry for the break up


	22. Sadness Consumes The Heart

Joy slowly pulled herself from Bennett's gasp. She walked down the corridor. Tears slipped out of her eyes as she walked away. But it was necessary. She walked up to Ravenclaw tower and listened to the brass knocker. "We feel this in our hearts, hear this when the cries are ours, have it at one time or another. What is it?" The eagle asked. As a tear slipped out of her eye, and down her cheek Joy answered. "Sadness." She said. The knocker nodded stiffly and the door swung inwards. She walked up to her dorm, where she barely saw Beatrice sitting on her bed. She fell onto her own bed and started sobbing uncontrollably. "Joy? What's wrong?" Beatrice asked. It took a few moments for Joy to calm down enough to speak. "I had to break up with Bennett because mom found some letters he sent me." She choked out. Beatrice patted her friends back.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter. Got writer's block. Anyone got any ideas of what they want to happen?


	23. Natalia

Joy looked up when she heard the door to her dorm open. Her gaze fell upon the headmistress. "Yes, Professor?" She asked. "Miss Zabini, please come to my office." She said. Rubbing away the remaining tears, she nodded. She followed the old woman to her office. She sat, sniffling, in a seat in front of McGonagall's desk. "Your mother has requested you take a short vacation at home. She wishes to talk about some personal matters." She said, a slight questioning tone in her voice. "Ok." Joy said, plainly.

Joy looked up at Hagrid. He stood next to her, waiting for the train to come pick her up. "Hagrid, do you still have that unicorn?" She asked. Hagrid started, having momentarily forgotten Joy was there. "Oh, yes. Why da ya ask?" He asked. "I don't know." She said plainly. "tell ya what. When ya get back ya can see 'er." He told her. A small smile graced her face. She hugged Hagrid. "Thanks Hagrid." She said as the train pulled into the station. She waved to him as she boarded the train.

She sat down in the first compartment she came to. She curled up in the seat and tried to drift off to sleep. She was jolted awake when the train lurched forward. "What's going on?" She asked the air. She ran to the front of the train. The engineer walked out. "It's okay, young lady. We just have to wait to get something cleared from the track." He said. Joy nodded and walked back down the aisle. Her feet trudged as she thought about Bennett. She was startled when she ran into something. She looked up at a tall girl. "Watch where you going, chica." The tan girl said with a slight accent. "Sorry, I didn't see you." Joy said, barely more than a whisper. "Yea, right." The girl said, annoyed. "I- I'm Joy." She managed to choke out. The girl rolled her eyes and helped Joy up. "Names Natalia." She said. "What are you doing on the train?" Joy asked. "I'm going on vacation." She said, putting air quotations around the word 'vacation'. "What are you talking about?" Joy asked. "I'm sort of a rebel. I get in a lot of fights, so I'm being sent home for a while." Natalia explained.

* * *

Still open to suggestions for future chapters.


	24. Author's Note

My readers,

It seems like you haven't been reading lately. I don't get as many reviews as I'm used to. Are you getting tired of the story? Because it will be done in 3 or 4 more chapters. Please review what is happening please.

Love,  
TeagieDog


	25. It's Okay

"So, Natalia, what year are you?" Joy asked. Natalia propped her feet up on her seat. Leaning her head back she answered. "I'm a 7th year Slytherin." Joy nodded. "Well, I'm 1st year. Ravenclaw." She said. Natalia looked at Joy. She had a look of interest in her eyes. "Is it true that to get to your common room you have to answer a riddle?" She asked. Joy nodded. "It seems like the knocker can read your mind. Its riddles always seem to go with what's going on in my life." She said, exasperated. "And then, if you don't get the riddle, you have to wait for someone else to come get it." She added. "Cool." She said. "So, why exactly do you fight?" She asked. "Like I said, A'm a rebel. I don't really care. I jus' wanna go against authority." She said.

"Girls," The conductor called, "we're at the station." Joy stood up and stretched. She exited the train. She saw her mom waving at her. She looked relatively calm. She waved hesitantly. "Hi, mum." She said. Carina smiled, but stayed silent.

Joy sat down on the couch. "So, Joy, I needed to talk to you." Carina said. "Mother, before you say anything, I broke up with him. So you might as well leave it." Joy said. She stood up and turned. "Joy, I was going to say it's ok. Your father and I talked it over, and we agreed that it's fine." She said.


	26. James's Joy

James watched as Joy turned on her heel and walked briskly out. He could tell she was holding back tears. All he wanted to do was get up and chase after her, but he knew he couldn't. Even if his friends wouldn't shun him for falling for a Zabini, Joy would never accept him. She hated him. She would smack him before she would smooch him. James sighed. Lance elbowed him.

"Something wrong, J?" He asked. James shook his friend off. "No," he lied, "I'm fine." Lance shrugged and went back to shoveling food into his face cavern. James looked back to where his dark haired beauty had left.

He stood up, excusing himself from the cluster of Weasleys and assorted others. He walked out into the crisp, cool breeze of the castle courtyard. He let it whip his messy hair into his eyes. He stopped when he heard sniffling. Quietly he peered around the corner. There Joy sat, crying her eyes out. He stifled the urge to go to her and soothe her. It would surely earn him some sort of bodily injury. Beaters aren't picked at random you know.

Again, James sighed. Alert, Joy looked up. James hid from her view. She started to cry again. "Oh, Bennett. Why was I so stupid?" She sobbed.

Turning away from his crying love, James walked the other way. He was going to hate himself in the morning.

"I love you, Joy."

* * *

The end. Next book will be her third year. I will try to make it not as long as this one so I don't lose readers like I feel I have on this one.


End file.
